Cielo de invierno
by SebbyPhantomhive
Summary: Es un mini fic de esta pareja de kuroshitsuji... La historia de amor de dos amigos, donde las apariencias ante la sociedad es lo más importante... ¿pero esto impedirá que se amen? Diedrich x Vincent
1. Invitación

_Sobre mis fríos labios tus recuerdos no desaparecerán,_

_todo lo que el tiempo está tratando de llevarse lejos;_

_mi corazón los está reteniendo_

_Aun cuando supe que era feliz, no fui capaz de mantener esa felicidad_

_¿Por qué el amor deja siempre una dura cicatriz? Es incurable…_

_No necesito lágrimas, no las necesito ahora,_

_no habrá un final entre nosotros…_

_Nos conocimos aquí y nos volvimos uno solo,_

_y esta ciudad aun me recuerda a ti y a mí…_

_Miro hacia el cielo de invierno, a ese cielo tan lejano_

_¿Qué puedes ver desde ahí? Esos recuerdos no cambiarán_

_Solo quiero saber el día en que estos puedan terminar con mi pena y dolor…_

Era una fría noche en Alemania, se veía a un hombre sentado en el cómodo asiento de su despacho, miraba como nostálgico por la ventana, en su mano derecha cargaba una taza de té caliente.

_-Este es tu té favorito...-_ Musitaba con una casi inaudible sonrisa percibiendo el aroma de ese a simple vista delicioso té, se quedó pensativo por unos segundos, parecía recordar algo o alguien que al parecer le hacía feliz, a pesar de su mal carácter y frialdad, había una persona le llenaba de felicidad toda su alma con solo pensarlo y recordarlo.

_-Vincent..-._ Susurraba con enojo el hombre con evidente tristeza en su mirada, dejando su taza vacía en el escritorio, se levantaba y con un bostezo salía de su despacho, seguramente iría a descansar, junto a la taza vacía se veía una carta que parecía arrugada, pero se podía todavía apreciar la elegante escritura de la misma.

**_Querido amigo Diedrich:_**

**_Solo sé que no es de lo más correcto hacerte llegar esta invitación de esta manera, pero si te la entregará en persona me resultaría imposible hacerlo, perdóname..._**

**_Debes saber cómo esto me afecta, pero compromisos son compromisos, y los caballeros los cumplimos, cuando ya no estés enojado, te llamaré quiero hablar contigo antes de la ceremonia._**

**_Muy atentamente_**

**_Vincent P._**

Era lo que se alcanzaba a leer de ese corto mensaje, junto con una muy elegante invitación de boda en que se apreciaba el nombre de los novios Rachel y Vincent. Mientras tanto en una mansión de Londres se notaba la figura de un hombre que recostado en su cama, parecía no conciliar el sueño.

_-espero que ya haya llegado mi carta…- _Murmuraba con resignación tocándose la cabeza como muestra de su frustración, no era para menos estaba confundido por un lado amaba con locura a su mejor amigo, quien lo había acompañado parte de su juventud hasta la actualidad, le dolía dejarlo aun sabiendo que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero debía asumir el compromiso de establecer una figura de madurez al desposar a una mujer, no pudo haberse equivocado en elegirla, a pesar de su fuerte y amor por Diedrich, no negaba tampoco el sentirse satisfecho al estar junto a su ahora prometida, era una mujer virtuosa en todo el sentido de la palabra, de radiante belleza y una hermosa personalidad, no es que estuviera enamorado pero sentía gran aprecio por su tan dulce Rachel.

_-Si no me caso me quitarán mi título, perderé todo por lo que mi familia ha luchado por años…_ Se decía a sí mismo el hombre que frustrado, trataba de justificar su compromiso, en su mente solo divagaba la imagen de ese alemán con quien vivía un romance, un apasionado romance que parecía llegar a su fin, pues Diedrich se negaba a continuarlo cuando se enteró del compromiso pautado semanas atrás.

_-¿qué deberé hacer?_ Se cuestionaba tratando de contener las lágrimas, se sentía desolado sin fuerzas por el cual seguir, pero la angustia de perder a quien amaba le pesaba más que las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus sonrojadas mejillas, en su cama muda testigo de su pesar. Entonces ahora lo único que le quedaba era refugiarse en sus recuerdos anhelando que algún milagro aconteciera, o tomar el valor de dejar toda aristocracia para dar paso al amor, pero con lo correcto que era Diedrich, dudaba que lo dejara cometer ese tipo de locura, entonces resignado solo se refugió bajo las sabanas, cerrando los ojos recordaba el inicio de su tan intenso y prohibido amor.

**Flashback**

_-Phantomhive…!_ Decía un hombre de cabello negro corto, al pie de la cama de otro que dormía tranquilamente.

_-¡Oye… levántate, no tengo todo el día…!_ Gritaba Diedrich al ver a su ahora amigo que no se despertaba mientras halaba las sabanas con fuerza haciendo caer al suelo al dormido joven.

_-Buenos días, ya te he dicho que debes llamarme dos veces al menos antes de tirarme de la cama._ Murmuraba Vincent con resentimiento sentándose en el suelo aun medio adormilado, pretendía seguir durmiendo en el suelo, ante la mirada malhumorada de su amigo.

_-No te quejes, se ha hecho tarde._ Acertó a decir Diedrich con molestia desviando la mirada hacia la ventana que semiabierta dejaba ver como los copos de nieve caían en esa fría mañana.

_-Supongo que te quedaste dormido…_ Dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica Vincent mirando el reloj de su habitación y notar que en verdad si era un poco tarde.

_-Claro que no… solo… _Se trataba de justificar el otro con molestia.

_-No te culpo, está nevando… y eso solo provoca que uno se arrulle más…_ Susurraba entre bostezos el joven Phantomhive arrullándose de nuevo en la sabana del piso.

_-No soy igual que tú… no me compares contigo._ Le refutaba Diedrich con enojo mientras lo pateaba levemente para que se levantara del suelo su perezoso compañero.

_-¡Que genio el tuyo!_ Exclamó ya resignado Vincent levantándose del suelo quedando frente a frente con su amigo que actuaba de sirviente para él.

_-Eres tan frio como la nieve, por eso no te afecta._ Susurraba con burla Vincent con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Apúrate… debemos dejar unas cartas importantes en la ciudad. - _Aclaraba Diedrich quien terminaba de acomodarse la corbata, del apuro parecía no haber tenido tiempo de arreglarse correctamente.

_-¿No hay mensajeros para eso? -_Murmuró con mala cara Vincent en solo pensar el salir con esa nevada.

_-Sí, pero es algo importante que cualquier mensajero no puede llevar. -_Respondía con seriedad el joven de cabellos más negros, mientras comía un sanduche y veía a su amigo caminar al baño para alistarse y salir.

_-Vaya…! soy un mensajero de alto rango… Mira mi alegría… ¡-_Decía sarcástico y con una fingida sonrisa radiante Vincent, quien notó la incomodidad de su amigo y de prisa se encerró al baño. Los dos jóvenes a los pocos minutos salían de la prestigiosa escuela para dirigirse a la ciudad en un transporte privado, durante todo el recorrido ninguno se dirigió la palabra, de alguna forma se sentían intimidados, aunque no entendían el motivo de esto, casi siempre discutían por tonterías, siempre se contradecían para molestarse, pero en esa mañana donde la nieve caía notaron que había algo diferente entre los dos.

**Fin del Flasback**

Al recordar esta escena de forma tan vivida en su mente el joven Phantomhive, sentía un frio recorrer su ser, que de alguna manera le recordaba ese cielo de invierno, ese helado día cuando se dio cuenta de que su corazón se había enamorado de ese alemán de reconocida frialdad, ese quien se mostraba diferente con él, que con todos a su alrededor, con pesar cerraba los ojos, perdido en su ensoñación sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

muchas gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado... comenten y más rápido la continuaré :D


	2. Visita

_**hola...! muchas gracias por leer este mini-fic, espero les sea de agrado este capitulo.**_

Pasaron unos días desde que Diedrich había recibido la invitación de bodas de su amante que figuraba públicamente como mejor amigo o aliado, con tristeza decidió resignarse y continuar su vida, aunque su secreta relación no tenía un final definitivo, hasta el momento aun sabiendo de la relación formal con su prometida, ellos seguían viéndose, pero la última vez que cuando se despidieron acordaron darse cierta distancia, el alemán estaba en su despacho mirando por la ventana pensaba en el último cálido beso que le había regalado Vincent al despedirse unas dos semanas atrás, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando el teléfono sonó.

_-Amo... tiene una llamada de Londres._ Advertía con amabilidad un viejo mayordomo de la mansión del alemán, señalando el teléfono que estaba en el despacho.

_-¿Es Phantomhive?_ Cuestionaba con seriedad Diedrich, mirando con disimulo el teléfono, internamente se debatía por responder o no la llamada.

_-Sí, señor..._ Decía el mayordomo ante la pregunta de su amo, quien con un suspiro de resignación no tuvo más opción que aceptarla.

_-Atenderé la llamada..._ Murmuró con recelo acercándose al teléfono, el mayordomo con una reverencia salía del despacho.

_-Buenos días... Diedrich_. Fue el saludo que le daba un poco nervioso Vincent, pero que sin duda escuchar esa voz emocionaba al alemán aunque tratara de disimularlo.

_-Quedamos en no hablarnos por unos días,_ Respondió con frialdad el alemán aparentando que aquella persona que le llamaba no le afectaba.

_-Ya pasaron algunos días._ Dijo Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa la cual percibió Diedrich, que no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y apretar el puño en señal de que no podía resistirse al galante londinense.

_-¡Eres tan molesto!_ Murmuró con molestia al sentir como su ser frio parecía ceder ante los encantos de su amante, aun cuando solo lo escuchaba, podía sentir como su corazón parecía acelerarse, los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos.

_-Si llamaste para preguntar si recibí tu carta con la invitación de tu boda, pues la respuesta es más que obvia._ Aclaraba con sarcasmo y molestia recordando el motivo de su alejamiento momentáneo.

_-Lo siento, sabias que eso pasaría, no seas tan duro conmigo. _Se justificaba con evidente tristeza Vincent muy palpable en su tono de voz, eso hizo remover al alemán que cerraba los ojos con pena.

_-Sabes que no me gusta hablar de este tema por teléfono. ¿Para qué llamaste? _Dijo fríamente evitando caer en el sentimentalismo de tristeza de la llamada

_-¿Vas a venir a Londres, la próxima semana? _Preguntó con seriedad Vincent aun cuando su orgullo le dolía al hacer esa pregunta que era más una petición desesperada por tener cerca a su amante, tenía que hacerlo, el alemán con una imperceptible sonrisa escuchaba atento esa pregunta.

_-¿Me extrañas Phantomhive?_ Cuestionaba con evidente jactancia ante esa petición, no podía negar que estaba enamorado de su amigo, el solo imaginarse que estaba sonrojado y molesto al otro lado del teléfono, lo hacia sonreír como ya no lo había hecho en muchos días.

_-como tú lo has dicho no podemos hablar de eso por teléfono. _Hablaba Vincent disimulando su vergüenza ante la pregunta de su amigo.

_-Solo di sí o no. De tu respuesta depende mi respuesta a tu pregunta._ Se refería con sagacidad el alemán, esperando ansioso la respuesta positiva del que le llamaba, pasaron varios segundos y solo se escuchaba el respirar de ambos.

_-Espero que mi si sea un si también tuyo._ Dijo resignado pero esperanzado el londinense que avergonzado respondía.

_-Nos vemos la próxima semana._ Dijo Diedrich y los dos a la vez colgaron el teléfono de inmediato cortando la llamada, sin entrar en más detalles, los dos siendo orgullosos no podían rendirse a ese profundo sentimiento de amor, cediendo en reunirse en unos días.

Pasaron algunos días se veía a Vincent de muy buen humor, ya que últimamente no era el mismo alegre conde, algo bueno pasaría ese día por su evidente alegría.

_-buenas tardes… Phantomhive._ Se escuchaba el serio saludo de un hombre de cabellos negros que entraba al despacho del conde, que con una sonrisa recibía gustoso a su visitante.

_-Buenas tardes…_ Decía Vincent que conteniendo su emoción le saludaba,

_-Tanaka, prepara unos bocadillos para nuestro invitado._ Ordenaba con amabilidad Vincent mientras se acercaba para estrechar la mano de su amigo, y el mayordomo con diligencia se dirigía a la cocina a preparar lo ordenado por su amo. Cuando los dos apuestos caballeros escucharon que la puerta se cerraba, sus manos que iban a estrecharse se halaban para sí, juntando sus cuerpos y sin perder más tiempo el conde besaba apasionadamente al alemán, que ansioso recibía tan efusivo recibimiento, no había duda ambos se habían extrañado y ese beso era prueba de ello, cuando los dos quedaron sin aliento se separaron levemente sonrojados no dejaban de verse fijamente.

_-Phantomhive, tan efusivo como siempre,_ Susurraba sobre los labios de su amante el alemán sintiendo ese el respirar agitado de su amado.

_-Y tu tan frio como siempre._ Respondió burlonamente Vincent con una sonrisa, delineando con su dedo esos labios que segundos atrás lo habían besado,

_-Deja que tu mayordomo traiga los bocadillos y seguimos._ Alegaba sabiamente Diedrich ya que los dos estaban dispuestos a seguir en su amoroso reencuentro en ese despacho que era testigo de sus entregas clandestinas, pero recordaron que pronto regresaría Tanaka con los bocadillos favoritos de Diedrich, separándose se sentaban cada cual en su asiento, iniciando una conversación formal como las que aparentaban ante la mirada de los demás. A los pocos minutos entraba Tanaka con ese pedido del conde dejándoles servidos salía, dejándolos solos como era costumbre.

_-Así que dentro de dos semanas te casas…_ Dijo con seriedad Diedrich sorprendiendo un poco a su acompañante que sentado frente a él desviaba la mirada pues esa una realidad inevitable.

_-¿Por qué debemos hablar de eso ahora?_ Refutaba con evidente molestia Vincent.

_-Si no es ahora… ¿Cuándo?_ Aclaraba el alemán con frialdad, haciendo que el otro se quedará pensativo y ambos se quedaron callados.

_-Prácticamente tu eres el que me obligaste a pautar una fecha, ahora ¿Qué te molesta?_ Decía con enojo Vincent mirando mal a su amante que serio lo miraba tambien.

_-Yo no te obligué, solo te hice ver lo que es correcto de hacer._ Se justificaba el alemán con aparente seriedad y firmeza en sus palabras.

_-Además Rachel es una buena y hermosa mujer, no podías haber escogida una esposa mejor, hasta me agrada._ Seguía diciendo trayendo a su memoria la imagen de la mujer que prácticamente le quitaba a quien amaba, pero no podía odiarla no podía haber otra mujer a la que le hubiera podido cederle a Vincent.

_-Cómo puedes decirlo así…_ Murmuró dolido Vincent pues a pesar que él amaba a Diedrich sentía afecto por su prometida que en poco tiempo de conocerla había llegado a quererla y respetarla.

_-Lo siento…_ Se disculpaba Diedrich viendo lo afectado que estaba Vincent, pues parecía muy confundido.

_-Me provoca lanzarte todos estos sanduches a la cara, cuando te pones pesado._ Amenazaba con molestia Vincent viendo los queridos aperitivos de su amante.

_-Los sanduches no tienen la culpa de nuestras idioteces._ Advertía serio Diedrich al ver amenazados a sus bocadillos y rápidamente los agarraba a todos para comérselos. Vincent al ver esa escena solo se echó a reír, levantándose de su asiento se acercaba a su amante, quien notando que sus intenciones eran otras y no lanzarle sanduches, dejaba todos los bocadillos en su lugar, recibiendo a Vincent entre sus brazos.

_-No sabes cómo te extrañé…_ Murmuraba seductoramente Vincent acomodándose sobre las piernas de su amado quien sentado lo acogía dulcemente, abrazándose con firmeza, sus labios de nuevo se juntaron en un desesperado y ansioso beso. En ese silencioso despacho sería una muda testigo de esa entrega de amor con algo de desespero, cuando fueron interrumpidos por la puerta que parecía lentamente abrirse.

_**animenme con sus opiniones buenas o malas las recibo :* besos :***_


	3. Reencuentro

**muchas gracias por leer este fic,,,, :D **

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lentamente interrumpía el saludo amoroso de dos hombres que en el despacho de la conocida y temida mansión Phantomhive se deleitaban con un apasionado beso.

_-¡Oh, eres tú!_ Exclamó algo aliviado pero muy pálido Vincent al ver entrar a su perro por la puerta

_-Que susto nos diste pequeño..._ Hablaba el conde quien ni cuenta se había dado de cuando se había levantado de las piernas de su amante.

_-¿Por qué no te aseguraste de cerrar bien la puerta? imagina que no hubiera sido el perro que hubiera entrado. _Le regañaba el alemán con mucha molestia con su respirar agitado evidencia del susto que también se había llevado.

_-Pensé que Tanaka la había dejado cerrada,_ Se justificó el conde acariciando a su fiel mascota.

_-Además no me regañes, tú también podías haber revisado ¿no crees?_ Murmuraba medio malhumorado Vincent que no le gustaba ser regañado, pasaron varios segundos hasta que ambos parecían calmarse.

_-Sabes aquí este caballero pronto será padre._ Hablaba orgulloso refiriéndose a su perro, Vincent con una enorme sonrisa y no dejaba de acariciarlo que contento le movía la cola.

_-¿en serio?_ Preguntaba el otro ya menos malhumorado y veía a su amante siendo tan cariñoso con el animal, embelesado lo veía divertirse, cuando el perro olfateó algo y se acercó atrevidamente a la mesita junto a Diedrich.

_-Oye pero eso no le da derecho de comerse mis sanduches._ Exclamaba el alemán con enojo viendo como el perro se comía uno de sus bocadillos.

_-Vamos…_ Murmuraba Vincent que solo sonrió y halaba al animal lo que menos quería era una pelea de perros por un sanduche pensaba divertido para sí mismo.

_-señor disculpe el perro se nos entró. _Se escuchaba a un sirviente en la puerta, con una reverencia se disculpaba.

_-No te preocupes…_ Dijo el dueño de mansión con una sonrisa mientras veía a su perro caminar a la puerta.

_-Lamento la interrupción._ Seguía lamentándose el sirviente sabía que su descuido podría provocarle un castigo pero Vincent no era de esos amos, él era amable para con todos, por lo menos eso aparentaba. El conde cerraba la puerta cuando se marcharon su sirviente y mascota.

_-Puerta bien cerrada._ Susurraba con sensualidad Vincent a paso lento se acercaba a su amante que aunque no decía palabra alguna, su mirada ansiosa denotaba que anhelaba seguir en su encuentro antes interrumpido, sin tiempo más que perder ambos amantes se besaban sin detenimiento, ambos levemente sonrojados, darían amor y placer a sus cuerpos en ese frio despacho, los leves jadeos inundaron el lugar, se veía como Vincent sobre su amante se autopenetraba con delicia y rapidez, mientras que Diedrich no dejaba de masajear con dureza sus muslos, ayudándole en su placentera labor, así disfrutaban más de ese improvisado encuentro, a los pocos minutos los dos se besaban lascivamente acallando sus gemidos alcanzaban el clímax, no podían permitirse el deleitarse más de lo debido, no sabían si alguien podría escucharlos, al pasar de los segundos parecían recuperar el aliento, el conde se levantaba dejando salir de su interior al cálido y húmedo miembro de su amante, que veía el hermoso rostro del Phantomhive todo ruborizado y algo lloroso.

_-¿Vas a venir a la boda?_ Cuestionaba Vincent subiéndose el pantalón, sabía que su amante lo miraba fijamente.

_-Sabes dañar los momentos, acabamos de hacer el amor y sales con tus preguntas._ Murmuró con el ceño fruncido Diedrich quien sentado en su asiento se subía el pantalón también.

_-Creo que es el momento perfecto, siempre te pones de buen humor después de hacer esto._ Respondía Vincent con una pequeña sonrisa acomodándose tiernamente en el regazo del frio alemán, que no podía negar lo feliz que era al tener cerca a su amado Vincent.

_-No lo sé…_ Respondía en un murmullo, pues estaba realmente confundido.

_-Me daría mucha fuerza el verte ese día, pero si no vas lo comprenderé perfectamente. _Lo digo en serio. Hablaba el conde con seriedad sin dejarse ver el rostro.

_-Vincent… lo voy a pensar…_ Aclaraba un poco resignado el alemán.

-No te sientas presionado, Le dijo Vincent con una sonrisa mirándolo.

_-Además soy tu mejor amigo sería extraño que no esté en tu boda. _Hablaba Diedrich acariciando el dulce rostro de su amigo y amante.

_-Puede justificar tu ausencia, por eso no te preocupes. _Le respondió el conde sintiendo la calidez de esa dulce caricia.

_-Pareciera como si tú no quisieras que esté ese día. ¿A que le temes?_ Decía el alemán con esa frialdad que le caracterizaba.

_-No entiendo…_ Cuestionó algo confundido el joven conde ante esa interrogante.

-_Temes que cuando pregunten ¿si alguien se opone? Sea yo el que responda, o tal vez el verme ahí te hará flaquear en tu decisión._ Respondía con seriedad Diedrich aunque tratará de ocultar como le dolía esa boda por momentos se podía percibir ese palpable dolor, el conde no sabía que responder porque no quería herirlo o hacerle ver que evidente era su sufrimiento.

_-No te preocupes jamás me opondría a tu boda, no me humillaría en público por eso. _Aclaraba jactancioso el alemán al no escuchar respuesta de su amante.

_-Yo no he dicho eso… sé que tu orgullo pesa más que lo que sientes por mí, así también mi orgullo no me permitiría decir no cuando me pregunten si acepto a Rachel como esposa, aun cuando estés cerca de mí._ Dijo ya molesto el conde, ese frio hombre era cruel cuando se lo proponía, y sus palabras hirieron en gran manera al conde que se levantaba de su regazo.

_-El que vayas o no… no cambia la situación. T_erminaba de decir el conde disponiéndose a sentarse en el asiento de su escritorio.

_-El dulce Phantomhive se ha enojado…_ Hablaba Diedrich a unos pasos de su amante que girando su silla le daba la espalda.

_-No quise decirlo así, pero si quisiera que no te casaras te robaría antes de que pises la iglesia,_ trataba de justificarse el alemán

_-Ya no importa,_ Murmuró el dolido conde mirando el cielo del que parecía caer unos pequeños copos de nieve.

_-Lo siento, no quise ser tan rudo con mis palabras._ Se disculpaba arrepentido el alemán pues si Vincent sabía arruinar momentos él no se quedaba atrás. Al notar que su amante no lo miraba ni hablaba se disponía a marcharse.

_-Creo que mejor me voy. Nos vemos mañana._ Se despedía con tristeza Diedrich, sin sospechar que en la mejilla del conde una lagrima rodaba, la puerta se escuchaba cerrarse y en la mente del conde un grato recuerdo vacilaba en su memoria.

**Flash back**

_-¿Por qué tenían que mandarnos justo hoy a hacer este encargo? _Refunfuñaba Diedrich caminando por la ciudad junto a Vincent.

_-No te quejes y démonos prisa para regresar lo antes posible._ Hablaba el otro con una pequeña sonrisa, en medio de la ciudad que se llenaba de esa nevada, casi no se veía gente por los alrededores, eso confirmaba que la tormenta seria fuerte, pasaron unos minutos y se los veía regresar después de haber ese encargo.

_-Hace tanto frio…_ Decía temblando de frio el alemán.

_-Eso lo dice el señor tempano de hielo. _Murmuró de forma burlona Vincent con una pícara sonrisa.

_-¡Eres muy molesto, Phantomhive…!_ Le gritó el alemán haciendo reir más a su compañero y sirviente.

_-¿Acaso eso no te agrada de mí? _Le molestaba Vincent que había confirmado que se sentía a ese que temblaba de frio a su lado.

_-A nadie le agradas…_ Le refutó molesto el otro, a unos pasos subieron a su carruaje a pocos metros se detuvieron abruptamente.

_-Señores, lo siento la rueda se dañó, será imposible avanzar y menos con esta tormenta._ Explicaba el cochero mirando el mal estado de la rueda, los dos jóvenes se miraron.

_-¿qué se supone que hagamos? _Dijo malhumorado Diedrich que seguía temblando.

_-Hay un pequeño restaurante cerca, podrían ir allí mientras yo espero reparar esto. _Le decía algo nervioso el cochero, Vincent entendió y decidieron ir a ese restaurante que a la vez parecía un hotel.

_-mi día no podía empeorar…_ Murmuraba Diedrich cuando se sentaban en una mesa de ese restaurante, por lo menos era cálido el lugar.

_-¿Por qué eres tan pesimista y amargado?_ Le cuestionaba sarcástico el Phantomhive.

_-Tu no me digas como debo ser o no,_ Respondió enojado el alemán.

_-Además creo que tú conoces mi lado no tan pesimista y amargado._ Terminaba de aclarar el alemán mientras temblando bebía de su café caliente.

_-Puede ser, te conozco mejor que nadie, _Dijo Vincent con esa típica sonrisa suya.

_-Sé que sonríes a veces, te alegras cuando comes sanduches o cuando todo sale como lo planeas. _Murmuró el joven Phantomhive mirando fijamente al joven de cabellos negros sentado frente a él, quien algo apenado miraba atento su taza de café.

_-En cambio tú, siempre sonríes y eres tan amable con todos, eres perfecto para los demás. Pero yo conozco tu lado oscuro, como te pesa el pensar en el futuro, lo que te aguarda al salir de aquí del colegio te hace sufrir aunque lo disimules, además eres malvado, no hay peor lobo que el que se disfraza de inocente corderito._ Aclaraba muy serio el alemán ante cada palabra escuchada Vincent sonreía desafiante.

_-No soy tan malo querido Diedrich._ Respondió con una sonrisa el joven futuro conde afirmando que eso que había dicho era en parte verdad, entonces notó como su compañero no dejaba de temblar, y se ponía medio pálido.

_-¿Tienes frio? Se están poniendo morados tus labios. _Decía preocupado Vincent al ver el estado de su amigo.

_-Solo un poco,_ Respondió el otro desanimado, tocándose los labios con sus dedos temblorosos.

_-Toma mi abrigo._ Hablaba Vincent tomando su abrigo y se lo entregaba a su amigo.

_-¿Te sientes bien?_ Cuestionaba Vincent muy preocupado era la primera vez que lo veía de esa manera.

_-Un poco mareado… no te preocupes._ Respondió el otro con la voz apagada.

_-Señorita, podría alquilarnos una habitación mi amigo no se siente muy bien._ Dijo Vincent a una encargada del lugar donde estaban.

_-Claro, por aquí._ Dijo la mujer guiándolos a una pequeña habitación, los dos jóvenes caminaban lentamente hasta que llegaron, entonces Diedrich perdió la consciencia.

_-No me asustes así._ Murmuraba molesto Vincent cuando veía a su amigo abrir los ojos con pesadez unos minutos después de que se había desmayado.

_-¿Te preocupaste Phantomhive? _Preguntó sarcástico Diedrich al ver el rostro preocupado de su compañero.

_-Para nada, no quiero que te mueras por ahí, después dirán que yo lo hice. Si pretendes morir hazlo lejos de mí._ Dijo fríamente Vincent pretendiendo no darle importancia.

-_No eres tan malo como dije que eras, sentí tu mano no soltar la mía._ Decía Diedrich con un pequeño sonrojo, pues el también sentía algo inusual por el joven frente a él, aunque no acertaba a decir que era, los dos se miraron fijamente, y entonces supieron en ese instante que el amor les había llegado, que no había duda alguna, estaban enamorados, sus manos nuevamente se entrelazaron con dulzura pero con firmeza, dando por confirmado aquello sin mencionar palabra.

_-Phantomhive…_ Susurró Diedrich cuando sentía como el rostro de su molesto amigo se acercaba al suyo, cerrando ambos los ojos, sintieron la calidez y firmeza de ese primer beso,

**Fin del flashback**

_-Diedrich…_ Murmuraba conteniendo las lágrimas el conde, viendo la nieve caer recordaba ese primer beso, pero a la vez sentía como era un presagio de su relación, como la nieve caía, firme y segura, pronto también se desaparece y se convierte en nada, pensar en esa dolorosa analogía solo le llenaba de tristeza, con un suspiro solo seguía viendo ese cielo de invierno.

** espero haya sido de su agrado este capitulo, esperaré ansiosa sus opiniones**

**besos :* **


	4. Consuelo

A la mañana siguiente se veía llegar en un carruaje a Diedrich a la mansión Phantomhive pero su sorpresa fue encontrarse a la prometida de su amado Vincent, la pareja estaba conversando animadamente, aunque no quisiera no podía evitar sentir los celos carcomer su alma, pero sería muy evidente si se marchaba, así que decidió tragarse los celos y continuar con su visita.

_-Rachel… buenos días. Tan hermosa como siempre. _Decía amablemente Diedrich bajando del carruaje, acercándose a ella para saludarla.

_-¡Buen día! Y usted siempre tan galante._ Respondía el saludo la hermosa mujer con una sonrisa.

_-Aparenta contigo algo que no es._ Se escuchaba decir a Vincent, en tono sarcástico, aún seguía resentido por lo sucedido la noche anterior.

_-no lo creo…_ Alegaba Rachel con una sonrisa divertida, pues entendía que eran las bromas entre amigos, sin sospechar que otro era el trasfondo.

_-Es un grosero, ahí donde lo ves_. Seguía diciendo el conde que disimulaba una sonrisa divertida, el alemán también fingía sonreír pero él había dejado su orgullo a un lado ese día para obtener el perdón de su amado y pasar el día juntos, pero al parecer Vincent no cedería tan fácil.

_-No comiences Vincent._ Murmuraba con cierta molestia el alemán, la mujer sonreía al ver a esos dos hombres pelear como niños pequeños.

_-Ustedes dos se llevan tan bien, me alegra mucho eso._ Decía ella con una sonrisa al ver las miradas desafiantes que se daban entre sí.

_-¿tienen planes para hoy? Será mejor que me retire._ Acertó a decir Diedrich disponiéndose a marcharse pues se sentía que estaba de más ahí.

-_No, solo pasaba a dejar un recado a mi prometido y me iba, sigan con sus planes_. Habló Rachel que veía su carruaje a unos pasos de ella, se despidieron y la hermosa prometida del conde se alejaba a la ciudad, dejando a los amantes en la entrada de la residencia.

_-No puedo odiarla, hay algo que me obliga a no odiarla. _Murmuraba resignado el alemán que pensaba en Rachel, a pesar de ser la mujer que lo apartaría de su amor, la dulzura y belleza que irradiaba era casi imposible no sentir afecto por ella.

_-¿Planes? ¿Tenías planeado algo para hoy?_ Dijo con indiferencia Vincent, sintiendo como su amante rozaba su mano con la suya de forma sutil.

_-Tu prometida creo que vio mis intenciones, es más lista que tú, planeaba llevarte a la cabaña que siempre vamos. _Respondió con sarcasmo el alemán casi susurrándole al oído de Vincent que se estremecía al sentirlo así de cerca, además de que estaban a vista de cualquiera, eso lo incomodaba un poco.

_-No tengo muchas ganas de salir,_ Dijo Vincent con un suspiro apartándose de su amante.

_-¿Sigues molesto por lo de ayer?_ Le preguntó su amante con algo de tristeza

_-No, la verdad me siento un poco agripado…_ Respondió Vincent de mala gana, el alemán sabía que seguía enojado, así que decidió agarrarlo por la cintura, abrazándolo fuertemente primero comprobando con la mirada que nadie los viera, el conde un poco sonrojado y sorprendido por lo cariñoso de su amante, estaba dispuesto a ceder.

_-Mañana regreso a Alemania, no seas tan malo conmigo…_ Susurraba el alemán, aunque le dolía doblegar su orgullo así, pero más le podía remover el amor que sentía por Vincent, quien se aferraba con fuerza a él, tomándolo de la mano, caminaron de prisa a su habitación antes de ser vistos por algún sirviente.

_-No te miento cuando digo que no me siento bien._ Alegaba el joven conde cuando se encerraba en la habitación con su amante, quien cariñoso aferrándose a su cintura no dejaba de verlo.

_-Entonces me quedo a cuidarte. No es lo que realmente planeaba, pero igual pasaremos el día juntos_. Aclaró enamorado el alemán mientras sutilmente ambos caminaban con lentitud a la cama.

_-Se te escucha tan bien cuando te pones tierno. _Murmuró divertido Vincent con una sonrisa.

_-Perdona por lo de ayer, a veces digo las cosas sin pensarlas. _Se disculpaba Diedrich mientras acariciaba con ternura a su amante, que mirándolo fijo también lo acariciaba, no podía resistirse cuando ese frio alemán se mostraba arrepentido y amoroso.

_-Di que amas y tal vez logre perdonarte._ Susurraba Vincent recostándose en la cama y el otro se colocaba sobre él con delicadeza.

_-Ich liebe dich…_ Le dijo que lo amaba en su idioma natal el conde sonrió, sabía que no le era fácil mostrar sus sentimientos a su amante pero aun asi lo dijo, enredando sus brazos al cuello de Diedrich lo miraba amoroso.

_-Yo a ti… _Susurró dulcemente el conde regalándole un suave pero firme beso a su amante que emocionado correspondía.

_-Oficialmente hoy es nuestro último día juntos, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en tu boda. _Susurraba con tristeza Diedrich sobre los labios cálidos y humedecidos de su amante.

_-Así que decidiste acompañarme ese día._ Hablaba Vincent con una sonrisa melancólica trataba de animar a su amante que parecía pensativo.

_-Sí, no puedo dejarte solo… no puedo…_ Advirtió con algo de desespero Diedrich escondiendo su rostro en Vincent que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

_-No nos pongamos melancólicos hoy, está prohibido… te lo ordeno…_ Decía con una pequeña sonrisa Vincent obligando a su amante que lo viera a los ojos, ambos fijaron su mirada mutuamente a pesar de la tristeza que sentían de la dura realidad que debían afrontar, al mirarse todo eso parecía minimizarse, entonces sus cuerpos sucumbieron al deseo y placer, como una forma de escapar de la ansiedad que sentían, los gemidos tenues invadieron la habitación unos minutos después, los dos hombres se amaban bajo las blancas sabanas, en el movimiento errático de sus cuerpos que se complacían en esa fría mañana, Vincent se aferraba con fuerza al cuerpo de su amante que lo embestía con delicia, pensaba que no fue muy diferente de la primera que estuvieron juntos, varios minutos pasaron y los dos en medio de un asfixiante beso llegaban al tan anhelado éxtasis, los dos con el respirar agitado se sentían algo incomodos de tener relaciones sexuales en la mansión, por miedo a ser descubiertos pero no podían evitarlo.

_-Vincent… Promete que aunque te cases, seguirás pensando en mí…_ Decía con algo de tristeza a Diedrich, quien no dejaba de tocar la cálida piel desnuda de su amante que estaba junto a él.

_-¿A qué viene eso ahora? Claro que si… Eres mi primer amor… tonto…_ Se escuchaba decir con algo de vergüenza al conde refugiándose en los amorosos brazos de su amante. Ambos siguieron conversando por un rato y para no levantar sospechas decidieron que era mejor ir al despacho, entonces Diedrich decidió ir al baño a asearse, Vincent en la cama recostado lo veía caminar desnudo hacia el baño, cerró los ojos y recordaba una escena del pasado.

**Flashback**

_-¿Qué haremos hoy? _Le decía coquetamente Vincent a Diedrich mientras caminaban juntos por el pasillo dirigiéndose a la biblioteca_._

_-¿Cómo? ¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?_ Cuestionaba algo incómodo el alemán al ver la mirada enamorada de Vincent, había pasado una semana desde ese beso que reafirmaban sus sentimientos de amor, desde entonces los dos vivían un tierno amor dentro del prestigioso colegio.

_-Claro… Tu y yo estamos saliendo ¿O no?_ Le aclaraba con algo de burla Vincent.

_-No lo digas en voz alta, alguien podría oírte… Estúpido Phantomhive._ Murmuraba molesto el alemán desviando la mirada.

-_Es común ver ese tipo de relación aquí… no creo que les parezca tan raro._ Aclaraba de forma divertida Vincant tomando la mano del otro.

_-Si pero nosotros somos figuras públicas, debemos cuidar la reputación de nuestros nombres y familias. No es tan sencillo._ Hablaba Diedrich con seriedad apartando la mano que tomaba la suya.

_-No me regañes…_ Dijo resentido el futuro conde haciendo una ligera mueca de disgusto, pero sorpresivamente y para molestar más a su enamorado le regalaba un tierno beso en los labios.

_-Oye no me beses… no aquí en el pasillo… alguien podría vernos._ Le regañaba avergonzado y molesto el alemán con mala cara, mirando a su alrededor si alguien había notado esa muestra de afecto, pero al no ver a alguien a su alrededor, suspiró aliviado.

_-Eres tan aburrido…_ Susurraba Vincent con resignación

_-Tú eres un idiota…_ Respondió desafiante Diedrich.

-_Llevamos una semana juntos, debemos celebrarlo… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos en la terraza en la noche?._ Le decía el futuro conde con alegría, la verdad es que realmente estaba enamorado de su compañero de estudios, y sabía que aunque el otro no lo admitiera abiertamente era correspondido, lo sabía por la manera en que el alemán se comportaba con el cuándo estaban solos.

_-No sé… supongo que eso se hace, yo no tengo experiencia en organizar esas cosas. _Advertía el alemán al escuchar los planes de la velada romántica que tendrían por la noche.

_-Yo tampoco… pero por ti hago lo que sea…_ Decía Vincent con una sonrisa, al ver que no eran observados, este se acercó al alemán arrimándolo a la pared de forma provocativa.

_-Me gustas mucho D…_ Le susurró Vincent al oído dejando un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Tú me disgustas en gran manera… Aclaraba con fingida molestia Diedrich que a pesar de todo, también se sentía muy enamorado de ese joven que era tan brillante y alegre, su sonrisa cálida y sincera era la que iluminaba su fría existencia.

_-Llevaré unos sanduches y bebidas para cenar, te espero a las 8._ Dijo Vincent al escuchar que alguien se acercaba, los dos enamorados se alejaron y decidieron seguir haciendo sus labores. Eran casi las diez de la noche y todas las luces parecían haberse apagado del instituto, pero en una de las terrazas, dos jóvenes se devoraban con besos llenos de pasión, mientras sus ropas desarregladas eran evidencia de las caricias que se regalaban, de pronto los dos bajaban sus pantalones totalmente extasiados, dejaban ver sus miembros erectos.

_-Es la primera vez que hago esto…_ Decía entre jadeos Vincent sintiendo como el alemán se colocaba entre sus piernas.

_-Yo también…_ Murmuraba Diedrich tomando su miembro se preparaba para embestir al joven que sonrojado no dejaba de verlo.

_-Supongo que debe ser así..._ Habló el alemán introduciendo con lentitud su miembro en la cálida y húmeda entrada virgen de su amante, sintió como Vincent se quejaba al sentir esa estocada.

_-Perdóname… no quise lastimarte…_ Se lamentaba nervioso el alemán intentando sacar su miembro del interior del otro, lo que sintió fue como este le apretaba la mano con fuerza.

_-No… sigue… si te detienes te mato…_ Le advertía amenazante Vincent con mirada asesina al ver las intenciones de Diedrich, entonces lo introdujo completamente llenando todo el interior de su amante que a pesar del dolor, se sentía complacido.

_-Es tan cálido… tan estrecho…_ Decía entre gemidos el alemán, sintiendo el interior de su amante, como su miembro era atrapado entre esas cálidas paredes.

_-Cállate… solo bésame…_ Decía Vincent halando para sí a su amante que casi nunca sonreía, ahora sus labios dibujaban una tierna sonrisa, entonces fue cuando el conde salió de su ensoñación al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

**Fin del flashback**

_-Vincent…_ Le llamaba el alemán que salía del baño ya aseado y con su uniforme.

_-¿Qué?_ Preguntó algo confundido el conde sentándose en la cama, terminando de recordar esa escena de unos pocos años atrás. Entonces Diedrich se acercó a él y le daba un cálido beso muy sincero de amor, que hizo tiritar a Vincent haciendo que una lagrima rodará por su mejilla, entendía que aunque uniera su vida a alguien más, era solo a Diedrich a quien amaría siempre, ese día pasaron todo el tiempo posible juntos, era sin duda un día que no olvidarían.

Pasaron unos días y en la mansión Phantomhive se veía mucho movimiento, no era para menos ya que el día de la boda del conde había llegado.

_-Tranquilo…_ Se escuchaba decir a un hombre de cabellos oscuros al conde que vestido de forma elegante lo abrazaba fuertemente, y el día que tanto recelo le tenían había llegado bajo ese cielo de invierno su relación tenía un futuro ahora algo incierto.

muchas gracias por leer este fic,,, espero haya sido de su agrado *_*


	5. Decisiones

En la habitación del afamado conde Phantomhive se notaba dos siluetas que se abrazaban, en un silencio que parecía el mejor ambiente para lo que su seres sentían en ese momento, en unos minutos Vincent desposaría a la hermosa Rachel en una ceremonia que era la más comentada de esa época.

_-Este no es el Vincent que conozco... _Murmuraba Diedrich al tener entre sus brazos a un nervioso y ansioso conde que parecía tiritar como una hoja al viento entre sus brazos.

_-Debes ser fuerte, no es que vayamos a dejar de vernos... seguiremos juntos ¿Verdad?_ Decía con aparente calma el alemán que disimulaba muy bien la tensión que sentía en ese momento, pues conscientemente sabía que su relación ya no sería lo mismo.

_-No será lo mismo…_ Murmuraba con tristeza el conde que siempre estaba tan animado ahora era todo lo contrario, una actitud no propia de él, pero el temor de perder a su amante por su matrimonio era muy probable, aunque este dijera lo contrario, conocía demasiado bien a Diedrich, lo celoso y posesivo que era,

_-Nhn… _Jadeaba Vincent al sentir como lo calmaba su amante con un profundo beso en sus labios, el conde le correspondió muy amoroso, pasaron varios segundos en ese beso, pretendiendo callar la ansiedad que sentían, ese deseo inconsciente de escaparse haciendo a un lado toda su aristocracia por el amor mutuo que sentían, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta y la voz de Tanaka llamarlo del otro lado, entonces se separaron.

_-Debes ir…_ Advertía Diedrich con aparente tranquilidad apretando la mano de Vincent, era el momento de partir y de dar ese paso importante en su vida. Con un último beso los amantes se despedían de forma momentánea, se prestaron a ir a la iglesia. Una vez que se acercaban al lugar de la ceremonia, se veía muchas personas que ingresaban todas con sus mejores galas, no era para menos un miembro de la aristocracia londinense se casaba y la reina estaría en primera fila para ser testigo de esa unión, aunque la duda invadió a Vincent con determinación estaba dispuesto a enfrentar su destino.

_-¿Usted es amigo de Vincent…?_ Le preguntaba una mujer de cabellos rojos al frio alemán que estaba pensativo en uno de los primeros asientos.

_-Si…_ Respondió Diedrich con seriedad, entonces notó como la mirada de esa joven se fijaba en el joven conde que actuaba muy animado y sonriente, estaba en la mejor actuación de su vida, porque no podía dar a entender que aquel acto de unión era casi forzado. El alemán suspiró resignado al parecer esa joven también lo amaba, era seguramente su ahora cuñada la que Vincent le había contado que estaba enamorada de él, por lo menos de alguna forma se sentía que no era el único que sufría en esa ceremonia.

Se escuchaba la música la cual anunciaba la entrada de la radiante novia, todos se levantaron y emocionados la veían entrar, Vincent miró por milésimas de segundo a Diedrich quien solo le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, la ceremonia se realizó sin problema alguno. Uno de los primeros en felicitar a la pareja fue Diedrich que se les acercó cuando fueron felicitados por sus más cercanos.

_-Les deseo todo lo mejor en su vida juntos ahora._ Dijo el alemán con fingida alegría, lo que notó Vincent pero solo respondió con una fingida sonrisa.

_-Gracias… _al parecer Vincent está muy emocionado que ha enmudecido. Habló Rachel con una sonrisa al ver que su ahora esposo no respondió a la felicitación de su mejor amigo, quien se alejaba dejando a la pareja pues otros estaban esperando felicitarlos, el conde veía como su ferviente amante se alejaba y parte de su corazón con él, tristemente no sabía cuándo volvería a verlo.

Pasaron varias semanas, Vincent se sentía que de a poco se acostumbraba a su nueva vida de casado, pero una infinita tristeza lo invadía, mucho más cuando trataba de comunicarse con su amante y este parecía que había desaparecido, pues no respondía ni sus cartas, ni llamadas. A pesar de que se sentía reconfortado con la ahora presencia de su esposa, extrañaba mucho a Diedrich. Fue cuando recibió una llamada casi al terminar la tarde su rostro mostró una gran sonrisa al percibir la voz del que le llamaba.

_-Dee… Me tenías preocupado…_ Decía emocionado Vincent al escuchar a su amante saludarlo.

_-No tenías por qué… fui a América a cerrar unos negocios._ Le dijo el alemán sin decir que había emprendido un viaje para asimilar la situación.

_-Me alegra escucharte…_ Murmuraba con alegría el conde con una sonrisa

_-Se te nota… solo llamaba porque voy a Londres la semana próxima._ Le daba aviso el alemán con seriedad, aunque también estaba emocionado por escuchar la dulce voz de su amante.

_-¿En serio? Esa es una buena noticia, te estaré esperando. _Hablaba Vincent con emoción en su voz, tratando de hablar del tema de su vida matrimonial.

_-Sabes que no es seguro hablar por teléfono, así que me despido antes que digas algo estúpido._ Advirtió con seriedad Diedrich disponiéndose a cortar la llamada.

_-¿Algo estúpido? ¿Cómo qué? _Cuestionaba divertido el conde, en semanas parecía por fin sonreír sinceramente.

_-No sé las estupideces que siempre dices… Nos vemos dentro de unos días. _Decía Diedrich pues conocía las ocurrencias de su amante y lo imprudente que podía ser.

_-Si… _Susurraba tiernamente Vincent que se alegraba de que su corazón aun latiera con fuerza por escuchar esa seria voz,

_-Por cierto he leído tus cartas, disculpa el no haber respondido._ Hablaba el alemán quien parecía no querer cortar la llamada, no era para menos después de tantos días sin escucharlo se complacía de oírlo.

_-Eres un idiota… … _Decía algo resentido el conde

_-pero no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…_ Terminaba de decir Vincent cuando escuchó como le cortaron la llamada, sin siquiera despedirse.

_-¡Me colgó el muy idiota…_! Refunfuñaba el conde pero en el fondo se sentía tan feliz, que su sonrisa parecía relucir nuevamente.

_-Yo también te extrañé… _Murmuraba en otro frio país, un hombre de cabellos negros sentado en su escritorio en el escritorio tenia algunas cartas, seguramente eran las que Vincent se las había enviado.

Por qué será que los amores prohibidos  
>Son más intensos que los permitidos<br>Te dirán tanto aunque sea con un poquito  
>Y uno se conforma hasta con el toque de las manos<p>

Pasaron unos pocos días y el alemán cumplió su palabra de visitar Londres, específicamente a su adorado amante, en la entrada se encontró con la hermosa esposa de Vincent.

_-Rachel… te ha sentado bien el matrimonio._ Le comentó después de saludarla,

_-Eso parece…_ Susurró tímidamente Rachel pero con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Vincent está en su despacho, está esperándote._ Decía la mujer con una sonrisa, señalando a lo lejos el despacho.

_-Gracias…_ Dijo amablemente el alemán, suponiendo que si Vincent no había salido a su encuentro era porque no quería que su esposa notara su emoción.

_-Se lo encargo… voy a comprar algo con mi hermana, nos vemos después…_ Se despedía la mujer con una sonrisa amable.

_-Hasta luego._ Decía Diedrich quien ansioso esperaba que la mujer saliera.

_-Yo me encargaré de él… no sabes cómo… _Murmuraba pícaramente el alemán mientras caminaba deprisa al despacho, al abrir la puerta del despacho sintió de inmediato como alguien lo abrazaba.

_-Dee…_ Murmuraba emocionado Vincent percibiendo el aroma de su amante, ese aroma especial que había extrañado tanto.

_-deja cerrar la puerta…_ Decía medio malhumorado Diedrich cerrando la puerta aun con Vincent colgando de su cuello. Al cerrar la puerta sintió como con ferocidad sus labios eran atrapados por los desesperados labios de su amante, aunque por un instante la idea de que esos labios ya no le pertenecían, pero tanto los había extrañado que por el momento no le importaba.

_-¡Que efusivo!_ Exclamó casi sin aliento el alemán cuando por falta de aire se separaban de ese apasionado beso.

_-Tu tan frio como siempre…_ Susurraba Vincent con una sonrisa burlona, mirando fijamente a su amante.

_-Claro que no…_ Le replicó resentido rozando sus labios a los del conde que algo sorprendido se dejaba consentir.

_-Di que me extrañaste… dilo…_ Le hablaba Vincent mientras era cargado por su amante hacia el escritorio.

_-No lo diré… jamás…_ Le respondió el otro, pero el conde ya lo sabía solo lo hacía por molestar, cuando sintió como lo sentaban sobre el escritorio.

¿Por qué será?, ¿por qué será?  
>Qué los amores prohibidos<br>nos vuelven locos más fácilmente

¿Por qué será?, ¿por qué será?  
>Que el sabor de los besos<br>tienen un gusto tan diferente

_-Te extrañé…. Tanto… tanto… que pensé… que enloquecería…_ Murmuraba ansioso entre besos el conde recostándose sobre el escritorio y los papeles que este tenía, el otro se acomodaba entre sus piernas, pero notó una foto de los recién casados y sus ímpetus se calmaron.

_-No me siento cómodo aquí…_ Dijo en un murmullo Diedrich y su amante miro de reojo el portarretrato de su escritorio, entonces sabia por que la incomodidad de su amante.

_-Bien… vamos al lugar de siempre._ Aclaraba sin perder el ánimo el joven conde levantándose de su escritorio se disponían a salir, a caballo llegaron a una cabaña de su propiedad que estaba alejada de su mansión, era su refugio amoroso de siempre.

Por qué será que cualquier escondite  
>Es un castillo a la hora de amarse<br>Estos amores tienen un encanto que nos da esa fuerza  
>Para aguantarlo todo a cambio de un posible nada<p>

_-Te amo… Diedrich…_ Susurraba cariñoso Vincent después de haber hablado un rato con su amante sobre las últimas semanas.

_-Eso no deberías decírmelo a mí…_ Decía con melancolía el alemán, de algún modo su situación era un poco humillante, convertirse en el amante de un hombre no estaba en sus planes.

_-No arruines el momento por favor…_ Acertó a decir el conde con un puchero pero bajándose el pantalón dejaba ver su intimidad a su amante que sentado en una firme silla lo veía fijamente.

_-Está bien…_ Dijo relamiéndose los labios el alemán, viendo con delicia la semidesnudez de su sensual amante.

_-Después puedes reprocharme todo lo que quieras…_ Aclaraba con erotismo Vincent sentándose sobre el alemán, que no podía contenerse más, uniendo sus labios daban inicio a ese reencuentro sexual que sería un poco diferente, porque el cuerpo del conde ya no le pertenecía completamente estaba consciente que era ahora compartido, pensar en eso lo hacía enojarse que lo mostraba en la intensidad de su encuentro sexual, sin esperar demasiado a los pocos minutos ya embestía a Vincent con fuerza haciéndolo gemir a viva voz,

_-¡Ahhh…!_ Gemía con fuerza el conde, sintiendo lo delicioso de ser profanado de esa manera, notaba como su posesivo amante lo embestía por momentos casi brutalmente que parecía que lo rompería, pero aun así lo disfrutaba, los dos lo disfrutaban, estuvieron en su labor amorosa por unos minutos, cuando ya casi exhaustos llegaban al éxtasis del placer, Recostados los dos en una fría alfombra recuperaban el aliento, quedándose en silencio.

¿Por qué será? ¿ Por qué será?  
>Que cuando hacemos el amor<br>nos comemos vivos  
>Por qué será y es la verdad<br>que uno toca el cielo mientras está pecando  
>Y no nos importa si tenemos dueño<p>

_-¿Después del gozo viene la culpa?_ Murmuró divertido Vincent mirando fijamente el rostro serio de su amante.

_-Cállate… eres un sínico…_ Decía Diedrich con el respirar agitado viendo el sudoroso rostro de su amante que medio sonrojado tampoco dejaba de verlo.

_-Lo sínico de mi es lo que más amas ¿O no?_ Hablaba cariñosamente el conde con una sonrisa mientras le regalaba un dulce beso, a partir de ese día las visitas a Londres del alemán eran más frecuentes, cada tres semanas aparecía en la vida de su amado conde, así pasó casi un año, la vida doble del conde era perfecta nadie lo sospechaba, hasta que el alemán llegó de visita a la Mansión Phantomhive después de casi dos meses sin ver a su amante, ya que este parecía un poco distante, diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo, en ese día de mayo encontrándose con Rachel que lo recibía.

_-¿te sientes bien?_ Fue la pregunta del alemán después de saludar a la esposa de su amante que tenía la mirada triste.

_-Si…_ Respondió con amabilidad pero se notaba que fingía esa pequeña sonrisa.

_-bueno la verdad… no muy bien…_ Le confesó algo avergonzada, Diedrich se paralizó por un momento, si era que ella los había descubierto, pero no estaría triste sino molesta, pero con su carácter afable, era difícil de saber.

_-Se puede saber por qué…_ Le dijo con recelo pero trataba de sonar compresivo.

_-Tal vez tu sepas que le sucede a Vincent… en los últimos días ha estado muy extraño, parece molesto._ Le respondió la mujer con la mirada un poco llorosa, entonces el alemán se sintió aliviado un poco, pero si ya Vincent comenzaba a mostrar cambios así, dejarían de verse pensaba, además con él también estaba un poco extraño pero obviamente no le diría.

_-Debe ser el trabajo…_ Le dijo mientras sacaba un pañuelo para que ella secara sus lágrimas.

_-Si debe ser eso… A veces pareciera que yo no le importara mucho._ Confesaba tristemente la mujer.

_-no digas eso… tu eres muy importante para él._ Le animaba el alemán en el fondo se sentía algo culpable de la tristeza de la hermosa mujer.

_-a veces noto que se esfuerza por sobrellevar este matrimonio pero a veces es tan frio que me deprime._ Hablaba ella conteniendo su deseo de llorar.

_-No sabría que decirte… debe ser su trabajo es muy pesado._ Trataba de justificarlo el alemán entonces notó que la mujer parecía querer decirle algo.

_-Si… pero… pero…_ musitaba nerviosa y sonrojada la mujer.

_-¿Qué?_ Cuestionó con curiosidad Diedrich tratando de que le dijera de una vez.

_-Estoy embarazada… si él no me ama… mucho menos va a amar a este bebé…_ Decía tristemente Rachel tocándose ligeramente su vientre, ante esa inesperada noticia el alemán se sintió peor, y sabía que su relación con Vincent ya casi pendía de un ligero hilo.

_-¿él lo sabe?_ Preguntó Diedrich disimulando su confusión,

_-No…_ Musitó tímidamente la mujer.

_-No se lo digas… por favor… _Habló la mujer como ruego al alemán

_-Eso es algo que tú debes decir… Tal vez por eso estás sensible, dicen que las embarazadas se ponen susceptibles._ Le dijo para tranquilizarla mientras le sonreía sutilmente.

_-Averiguaré que le pasa… no te preocupes… y felicitaciones… _Le decía con ánimo mientras Rachel parecía más animada y le sonreía.

_-Gracias… Disculpa que te involucre en nuestros problemas, pero no sabía a quién decírselo. _Murmuraba Rachel algo avergonzada, el alemán solo asintió con la cabeza y se disponía a enfrentar a su amante, dejándola más tranquila caminaba al despacho.

_-Nada mejor que contarle al amante de tu marido._ Susurraba resignado Diedrich acercándose al despacho, ahora que estaba ese niño en camino se sentía que no podía seguir interfiriendo en esa familia, así que aunque le dolía debía terminar su relación con Vincent, pensaba como decírselo para que tampoco pensara que era obligado a eso por el embarazo de su esposa.

_-Vincent…_ Le llamaba el alemán al entrar en el despacho pero extrañamente el conde no lo recibía con la enorme sonrisa y el beso de siempre y más si no se habían visto por largo tiempo.

_-¿Por qué esa cara?_ Preguntó dudoso al ver el casi sombrío rostro de su amante que sentado en el sillón de su escritorio lo veía fijamente.

_-Dee…. ¿Crees que alguien pueda estar enamorado de dos personas?_ Cuestionó Vincent con la mirada confusa pero a la vez se notaba frustrado, entonces todo se aclaró en la mente de Diedrich, su amado conde se había enamorado de Rachel tal vez sin notarlo, por eso su cambio de actitud con ella y con él también.

_-Ya entiendo…_ Dijo Diedrich con una sonrisa que ocultaba la tristeza de lo que pasaba, lo que tanto temía había llegado ser dejado a un lado por la esposa legitima de Vincent, ella que tenía más derecho que él, y siempre fue consciente de eso, quien perdía más en esto era él, pero no permitiría que su orgullo fuera pisoteado aun por mucho que lo amara, debía terminar esa relación de forma fría para que así Vincent lo terminara odiando y alejándose de él definitivamente.

¿Por qué será? ¿Por qué será?

Que los amores prohibidos  
>nos pegan fuerte cuando se terminan<br>Será porque hay que aguantar  
>en silencio la herida<br>Y disimular frente a la gente.

_**Muchas gracias por leerme... y dejar sus comentarios... sin más que decir les deseo un hermoso inicio de año, que todos sus anhelos y metas se cumplan... feliz año 2015, nos leeremos más el proximo año... besos :***_


	6. despedida

Después de las palabras de Vincent, el alemán tuvo la certeza de la realidad que venía titubeando dolorosa en su vida, alejarse de él, de ese a quien ama, ese hombre que era su primer amor, su primer deseo, su primera entrega, le dolía mucho hacer frente a eso que era inevitable, con la noticia de ese bebé, todo se aclaró en su mente, le dolía admitir que quien estaba de más ahí... era él.

_-No debes preocuparte Vincent, ni sentirte mal por eso, es normal que Rachel haya conquistado tu corazón, ella es maravillosa…_ Decía con firmeza pero con amabilidad caminando hacia el escritorio del conde, no podía mostrar que lo que iba a decir le dolía mucho, no quería alejarse de su amado conde pero era algo que debía hacer.

_-No es tan fácil… estoy muy confundido._ Aclaraba con evidente frustración el conde agarrando su cabeza como signo de la confusión que sentía, no quería vivir sin el amor de Diedrich pero por otra parte tampoco quería separarse de su esposa, su corazón se sentía dividido y por esa indecisión estaba haciendo sufrir a los que supuestamente amaba.

_-La verdad es que yo quería hablar contigo personalmente de eso… nuestra relación ha sido buena…. Y…_ Trataba el alemán de inducir al tema de su ruptura aunque no tenía idea de cómo hacerlo, porque su visita no era con ese propósito era de solucionar la frialdad en su relación de las últimas semanas.

_-¿buena? Eso es un poco ambiguo._ Cuestionó algo molesto Vincent al ver la frialdad en la mirada de su amante, que disimulaba muy bien su pesar quedándose callado.

_-¿Ambiguo…? porque nuestra relación es especial, dices buena como catalogando un objeto, una cosa, hemos estado juntos por años._ Le recriminó el conde con molestia y frustración, tal vez lo único que quería con esa confesión era que el alemán rectificara sus sentimientos, quería que lo abrazara, lo besara que disipara sus dudas, pero lo que obtuvo fue una prevista ruptura.

_-No te pongas a la defensiva Vincent, ¿Qué podría decir?_ Le dijo también molesto el alemán golpeando el escritorio de su conde, que le desviaba la mirada.

_- Palabras románticas no diré. _Aclaró con seriedad Diedrich tomando el rostro del otro obligando a verlo.

_- fuimos el primer amor uno del otro, experimentamos todo por vez primera los dos, los besos, las caricias, las palabras dulces, los sonrojos, los gemidos…_ Dijo nostálgico y la mirada triste el conde acariciando las manos que sujetaban su rostro.

_-¡Vincent…¡_ Le gritó Diedrich soltando bruscamente al conde que sorprendido y a la vez triste se sentó de nuevo en su asiento.

_-déjate de tanta cursilería, todo lo nuestro fue producto de nuestra inmadurez, de nuestra juventud, de experimentar algo nuevo, solo eso… Ahora ya eres un adulto déjate de niñerías…_ Decía enojado el alemán dándole la espalda a su amado le dolía haber pronunciado cada palabra, porque era una mentira, no había nada más verdadero que lo que ambos sentían al estar juntos

_-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo sé cuánto me amas…_ murmuraba con pesar el conde y la ruptura era más evidente.

_-yo te amo… es solo que estoy confundido._ Terminaba de decir con tristeza y apretaba los puños por la frustración que invadía su ser por esa confusión.

_-Lo nuestro se ha vuelto frio y distante en las últimas semanas… y yo…_ Hablaba Diedrich conteniendo sus ansias de acabar esa patraña de la ruptura y simplemente seguir con su romance secreto, ignorar a Rachel, ignorar al pequeño o pequeña que estaba en camino que predominará su propia felicidad en un acto un poco egoísta.

_-¿Qué?_ Le cuestionó Vincent tratando de que su amado terminara de hablar al ver que se había quedado callado.

_-He conocido a alguien más… alguien a quien no tengo que compartir, que está para mi… solo para mí._ Ignorando su propio sentir porque se convenció que era lo correcto pensaba Diedrich aunque tuviera que decir una mentira, porque no había alguien más, su corazón tenía dueño y estaba frente a él, con el rostro confundido y molesto al escuchar aquello.

_-No te creo… dices eso, para hacerme sentir mal._ Le rectificó Vincent con una pequeña sínica sonrisa al no creer en esas palabras aunque el alemán la dijo con tal certeza que parecía cierta esa mentira.

_-es en serio. Yo venía a despedirme, todo esto no tiene sentido…_ Dijo con aparente hastío el alemán, mirando fijamente a su amante.

_-Tienes una hermosa esposa, eres afortunado… Rachel no se merece esto… ni yo tampoco…_ Terminaba de decir pero un destello de tristeza deslumbró en su mirada y el conde lo percibió claramente.

_-Dee… _Musitó el conde con mucha tristeza pues era verdad él estaba haciéndolos sufrir, estaba actuando de forma muy egoísta,

_-No te compadezcas…_ Le gritó el alemán notando la mirada del conde, esa mirada que lo humillaba, no quería que ese que amaba le tuviera pena, le lastimaba mucho en su orgullo.

_-No lo hago… esto me duele mucho… Pero tienes razón, tu eres el que sufres más con todo esto…_ Decía en un murmullo el conde levantándose de su asiento y abrazaba a su amante que trataba de resistirse pero al final se dejó abrazar, después de todo ese sería el último abrazo, era la despedida que no vio venir todavía, se decía para sí mismo.

_-No es para tanto, _Susurró el alemán estrechando a su amado conde ese que ahora rompía su corazón, sentía esa dulce calidez que solo se la podía brindar el londinense de hermosa sonrisa pero sabía que si se alejaba era por su bien y por el de su familia.

_-Pero seguimos siendo amigos ¿verdad? _Le dijo Diedrich terminando su relación amorosa con el único que su corazón había amado y seguramente no dejaría de amar aun en la distancia, trataba de ser fuerte mostrando como que esa ruptura no le afectaba tanto.

_-Eso será complicado…_ Respondió Vincent con tristeza y la mirada se le ponía llorosa, ambos juntaron sus cálidos labios en un profundo beso que era clara evidencia de la despedida, los dos reprimían su verdadero sentir para no hacer aquella despedida más dolorosa.

_-Se feliz mi querido Phantomhive… se feliz…_ Deseaba sinceramente en un susurro Diedrich sobre los labios humedecidos de su amante que lo miraba con tristeza.

_-Adiós… Dee…_ Se despedía Vincent con tristeza abrazándose a su amado, quien rápidamente se alejaba de él, tal vez para que el conde no viera su evidente dolor,

_-Adiós amor…_ Susurró el alemán sin ser escuchado por el otro que lo veía alejarse, Vincent quería detenerlo pero sabía que era lo correcto porque por el amor que le tenía debía dejarlo ir, dándole la oportunidad de que rehaga su vida, aunque era doloroso ahora era lo mejor para su amado alemán. Diedrich esa noche partió a Alemania con el corazón destrozado y albergándose en los dulces recuerdos que había formado por el conde, que ahora empezaría oficialmente su matrimonio sin él interponiéndose, ahí serian felices y así Vincent lo olvidaría. A los pocos días Rachel le comunicó la noticia del embarazo a su esposo quien a pesar de la tristeza que todavía sentía se emocionó mucho por la grata noticia,

En los siguientes meses por cartas o por teléfono se comunicaban los que eran amantes solo por temas oficiales o de trabajo, ya Diedrich había decidido no viajar a Londres para evitar cualquier encuentro incómodo o que incite a una reconciliación, aunque los dos sufrían en silencio para que nadie notara su tristeza, el conde a pesar de todo extrañaba mucho a su alemán pero se refugiaba en su esposa y en su hijo que nacería pronto, mientras el alemán en su fría soledad se refugiaba en los recuerdos. Después de casi un año de no viajar a Londres el alemán lo hizo, debía conocer al primogénito de pocos meses del que era su amante, llegando a la mansión Phantomhive tomaba una fuerte bocanada para enfrentar a ese que no veía en tantos meses de separación.

_-Verlo no va a afectarme…_ Se repetia a sí mismo el alemán viendo la entrada de la hermosa mansión, cuando fue recibido por quien inconscientemente su ser quería ver y sentir.

_-Phantomhive…_ Dijo Diedrich con amabilidad disimulando lo que pasaba en su interior, el corazón le dio un vuelco al verlo y todos esos meses de alejamiento no sirvieron de nada, pues solo con ver ese hermoso rostro levemente sonrojado, hicieron que ese supuesto amor que había enterrado, renaciera irónicamente en un instante.

_-Dee…_ Murmuró conteniendo su emoción el conde, quien también no lo había olvidado sentía su ser estremecerse con una extraña calidez, ambos tímidamente se dieron la mano a manera de saludo y ese roce provocaba les rememoraba la pasión del pasado que de inmediato se separaron cuando vieron a Rachel que se les acercaba. La esposa del conde estaba muy contenta con la visita, aunque le parecía extraño que desde ese día en que ella le habló el alemán prácticamente desapareció de sus vidas, pero todo lo atribuyó a las ocupaciones de su trabajo, muy animada ella hablaba, contando sobre su pequeño que llevaba apenas unos meses de nacido, llegaron hasta su habitación y allí en una cuna estaba un pequeño ser que dormía tranquilamente, a los pocos minutos se levantó el pequeño Ciel denotando su hermosa mirada color zafiro, destellando la más tierna inocencia en sus gestos, era sin duda un niño muy hermoso pensaba el alemán.

_-Es hermoso… se parece a ti Rachel…_ Dijo Diedrich con alegría, debía admitir que ese niño era hermoso, Vincent sonreía después de todo ese niño era su mayor orgullo y lo amaba de forma que no podría explicar.

_-Yo creo que se parece mucho a Vincent. _Decía Rachel con una radiante sonrisa acogiendo entre sus brazos al pequeño que parecía estar muy animado también, ahí se quedaron conversando un rato hasta que casi obligados los Vincent y su ex amante se encerraron en el despacho sino lo hacían sería sospechoso para Rachel.

_-¿Cómo has estado?_ Preguntaba un poco nervioso Vincent a su visitante que degustaba los sanduches que le habían preparado.

_-Bien… con trabajo como siempre_. Respondía terminando de comer un delicioso sanduche el alemán y los dos se quedaron en un incómodo silencio.

_-quiero felicitarte por tu primogénito, será sin duda un digno Phantomhive._ Aclaraba animado Diedrich al otro que lo miraba fijamente, iniciando una conversación.

_-Sí,_ Dijo con una sonrisa el conde acercándose peligrosamente al alemán que nervioso quería alejarse de él, pero parte de sí mismo quería revivir esas sensaciones que solo Vincent le provocaba.

-_No hagas esto…_ Murmuraba Diedrich sintiendo como el conde se acomodaba en sus piernas.

_-Debes respetar a tu familia_. Seguía murmurando mientras luchaba consigo mismo por salir de ahí y mantener firme su decisión o deleitarse de su amado conde, quien juntó sus labios con fuerza a los suyos en un desesperado y ansioso beso que ambos disfrutaron con delicia.

_-Tus labios no dicen lo mismo… _Susurraba Vincent con una sonrisa rozando con su dedo los labios humedecidos de su amante, quien ahora tomaba la iniciativa y se posicionaba de sus deliciosos labios.

_-Idiota_… Decía jadeante el conde después de ese beso que los estaba excitando.

_-Bastardo…_ Murmuraba el alemán con fastidio, veía echado a la basura todo lo que sufrió por olvidarlo y con solo un encuentro todo eso se hacía nada, pero a la vez se sentía feliz de tener de disfrutar de ese amor que solo el conde londinense podía darle, lo que no encontró en las personas que frecuentaba en los meses de separación, era una mezcla de emociones que ninguno podía describir, lo único que sabían es que la separación en lugar de matar ese amor que se profesaban solo se mantuvo dormido,

_-No fue buena idea venir…_ murmuraba molesto Diedrich minutos después, que sudoroso sentía como su miembro humedecido salía del interior del conde, quien con una sonrisa sarcástica y gesto de satisfacción se subía su ropa interior y pantalones, y con un beso sellaban esa reconciliación aunque debían admitir que se sentían un poco culpables, a pesar de eso siguieron con sus besos y caricias de forma silenciosa pero aun asi cuando creyeron que nadie los había escuchado hubo alguien que había estado escuchando tras la puerta con mucha atención en los últimos minutos, los pasos silenciosos de ese alguien se encaminaban por el pasillo, y en su rostro se notaba una sonrisa de malicia.

muchas gracias por leerme... espero sus comentarios si los leo... aunque no les responda... lo siento es que no tengo mucho tiempo, sé que lo comprenderán


	7. Incertidumbre

**hola... les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero les agrade-**

**este es el penúltimo , ****muchas gracias por sus comentarios :D **

**el capitulo de hoy fue inspirado en esta canción watch?v=Ckw2lfuVTdM**

Mientras los amantes en ese despacho sentían sus cuerpos estremecerse del placer que aún les recorría, se arreglaban sus ropas sin mirarse pues sin duda había sido un acto desesperado por sentirse mutuamente.

_-¿Qué sucede Phantomhive? ¿Te sientes culpable?_ Murmuraba Diedrich al notar el silencio de su amante que no levantaba la mirada.

_-¿culpable?_ Dijo mientras ladeaba la mirada, no sabía si era culpa lo que sentía, pero tampoco era algo de lo que se arrepentía pues en esos meses de separación, se sentía incompleto sin la presencia de su alemán.

_-Claro... ahora no solo tienes una esposa de la cual esconderte, ahora está tu hijo..._ Aclaraba con sarcasmo el alemán levantándose de su asiento, sintiéndose más que culpable frustrado por no cumplir su palabra, y dejarse llevar por lo que sentía.

_-Ciel... _Susurró el conde pensando en su hijo amado, un fuerte motivo que le daba alegría y fuerzas para seguir en la vida, no quería defraudarlo pero sus sentimientos era algo que no podía negar aun por el fuerte amor que sentía por su primogénito.

_-Yo los amo... pero no como te amo a ti... lo nuestro es un amor diferente, y eso lo comprendí en estos meses de distancia._ Murmuraba Vincent con aire nostálgico aclarando la situación, acercándose al alemán rozaba tiernamente sus dedos a su rostro.

_-Es tan fácil para ti decirlo..._ Dijo en medio de un bufido Diedrich pero aun así dejándose consentir sin notarlo sus labios rozaron en un sutil pero dulce beso.

_-Dee... no te sientas culpable, sé que tienes tu moral y nunca te agradó el hecho de amarnos así en el hogar que tengo formado... Prometo que para la próxima iremos a otro lado._ Aclaraba el conde con una pequeña sonrisa y lo abrazaba fuertemente como convenciéndolo de que no retomara su decisión.

_-¿Qué te hace pensar que habrá una próxima?_ Cuestionó con el ceño fruncido el alemán ante la suposición de su amante que le sonreía coquetamente.

_-solo lo sé... _Respondió y nuevamente juntaban sus labios en un delicioso y más profundo beso, cuando escucharon que alguien tocaba la puerta.

_-¿Esperabas a alguien_? Cuestionaba algo molesto el alemán, pues no parecía ser un sirviente, los dos se separaron y Vincent se dispuso a abrir la puerta, sorprendiéndose un poco de la persona que estaba al pie de su despacho.

_-Buenas tardes conde…_ Se escuchaba una voz muy conocida por los amantes mientras entraba al despacho.

_-Buenas tardes perro del conde…_ Saludaba con una sonrisa ese personaje extraño de ropas negras viendo a Diedrich quien molesto se levantaba de su asiento para salir.

_-no tiene que irse, solo venía a dejar esta información al conde y me iba_… Aclaraba Undertaker sacando unos papeles de la manga de su traje.

_-esta habitación tiene un extraño aroma… ¿Qué será?_ Insinuaba con una sonrisa pícara el misterioso hombre mirando a la pareja frente a él.

_-Mi conde… usted huele tan bien…_ Le decía en un murmullo al conde acercándosele y levemente olfateando al conde que trataba de disimular su incomodidad, eso lo escuchó el alemán que reprimía su coraje y celos.

-_Undertaker, deja de molestar…_ Dijo el conde con una fingida sonrisa alejándose del platinado y disponiéndose a sentarse en su asiento del escritorio.

_-Ojala algún día pudiera hacerlo oler así…_ Murmuró el hombre de cabello platinado fijando su mirada oculta al alemán, y dedicarle una sonrisa desafiante.

_-¿Qué estás diciendo?_ Ya sin contenerse más el alemán enojado lo enfrentaba, pues eso daba a entender que ese hombre que no le daba mucha confianza sospechaba de su relación con Vincent, y lo peor era que se le insinuaba de forma tan descarada.

_-No… déjalo… yo me arreglo con el después… _Le detuvo Vincent a Diedrich que con un bufido se alejaba enojado del otro que no dejaba de reírse.

_-No les interrumpo más, solo deberé decirles que así como yo lo percibí, cualquiera detrás de la puerta podría hacerlo, sean más cautelosos._ Les decía el misterioso hombre con una enorme sonrisa mientras se disponía a salir del despacho, entonces los dos supieron que ese hombre los había escuchado minutos atrás en su desesperado y sexual reencuentro.

_-Gracias por el consejo, Undertaker…._ Solo acertaba a decir el conde sabía que él no diría algo, pero tampoco podía enfrentarlo o amenazarlo, era mejor tenerlo como amigo era lo más conveniente.

_-De nada mi querido y travieso conde_. Se despedía el platinado cerrando la puerta y dejando a los amantes en el despacho, que se miraban entre sí.

_-Él podría hacer esto público…_ Le decía el alemán con molestia.

_-No lo hará… solo que ahora le debo un enorme favor por su silencio._ Respondía el conde con resignación desviando la mirada.

_-El muy idiota tendrá algo de que reír por hoy._ Terminaba de decir el conde sentándose con pesadez de nuevo en su asiento.

-_Solo espero que no te chantajee con algo…_ Hablaba Diedrich con la mirada fija en su amante pero algo de celos que el conde pudo deducir.

_-¿Con que?_ Cuestionó el conde con duda.

_-Te prohíbo que le des tu cuerpo… _Le advirtió muy serio el alemán, al escuchar eso Vincent no pudo evitar reírse, por la orden de su celoso amante.

_-¡Ay Dee! ¡Claro que no_…! Murmuraba entre risas el conde, que lloraba de la risa mientras Diedrich avergonzado desviaba la mirada.

_-Basta con que te comparta con Rachel, para ahora compartirte con él. _Susurró el alemán con el ceño fruncido y con un ligero puchero. Eso solo hizo que el conde se enterneciera pero igual no dejaba de reír,

_-me haces reír… hace tanto que no reía así…_ Dijo el conde entonces se dio cuenta que ciertamente su vida se completaba con la presencia del frio alemán.

Pasaron algunos años y los amantes tenían una firme y secreta relación, en muchas ocasiones el alemán los visitaba y sentía un fuerte afecto por el primogénito de su amante, de cierta forma se habían adaptado a las complicadas circunstancias de su relación. Era noviembre de 1885 y se veía un Vincent caminando junto a Diedrich por una de las frías calles de Alemania.

_-Ahora entiendo tu frialdad…_ Decía temblando de frio Vincent caminando sobre una calle cubierta de nieve junto a su amado Diedrich.

_-cállate lunar…_ le decía el alemán con molestia.

_-No me llames así, no me gusta… _Murmuraba el conde haciendo un ligero puchero.

_-Por eso lo hago…_ dijo satisfecho el alemán era un deleite molestar a su amante y aunque no lo dijera amaba cuando hacia esos pucheros.

_-bueno pero no vine a Alemania a pelear contigo…_ Advertía con resignación el conde mirando a su amante.

_-¿Entonces?_ Cuestionó con intriga el alemán mirando como su amante temblaba del frio.

_-vine a tener sexo salvaje contigo… _Respondió Vincent sin vergüenza alguna mirando lascivamente a su amante que el sí avergonzado se sonrojaba por esa respuesta tan indiscreta.

_-eres un pervertido… maniático pervertido… _Le regañaba más que molesto era avergonzado Diedrich que tenía el ceño fruncido.

_-¿Vas a decir que no?_ Cuestionó con picardía el conde con su enguantada mano tocaba el rostro de su amante.

_-No es del todo cierto, viniste por trabajo._ Aclaraba Diedrich mirando a su alrededor que nadie estuviera cerca.

_-Pero no todo ha sido trabajo en estos 3 días. ¿Verdad?_ Sugirió con una sonrisa y mirada de complicidad el conde, pues más que trabajo el tiempo lo dedicaban a estar juntos y fortalecer su relación,

_-Me alegra tanto haber venido a Alemania después de tanto tiempo,_ Exclamaba Vincent con una linda sonrisa deteniendo su paso y quedarse de pie en un puente que tenía bajo suyo un rio congelado miraba el cielo del que comenzaban a caer pequeños copos de nieve.

_-Recuerdas cuando nos graduamos vinimos para acá…_ Habló el conde con nostalgia pensando en el pasado.

_-Si lo recuerdo… dijiste que era como una luna de miel… _dijo el callado alemán mirando el dulce rostro de su amante.

_-¿Eso dije?_ Preguntó con fingida inocencia el conde, pues recordaba ese viaje del pasado, cuando aún no estaba casado ni pensaba hacerlo, era un tiempo distinto, los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo el cielo que se pintaba de blanco intenso.

_-Phantomhive… alguien podría vernos…_ Murmuraba con incomodidad el alemán cuando sentía que su amante lo besaba tiernamente.

_-Nadie nos verá._ Decía con firmeza el conde y viendo ciertamente que nadie los veía seguían deleitándose en ese beso que los llenaba de una dulce calidez a pesar del frio que sentían.

******_Nada es para siempre amor,_**  
><strong><em>Hoy nos toca compartir la misma luna<em>**  
><strong><em>Y mañana quién sabrá si hay una separación<em>**  
><strong><em>o habrá fortuna...<em>**

_-Te amo…_ Se escuchaba murmurar a Vincent en la oscuridad de la habitación, su respirar era agitado así como el de Diedrich que sobre él seguía devorando su cuello a besos, escondidos bajo las sabanas se deleitaban del placer carnal, era su última noche juntos y no tenían pensado dormir, el alemán quería seguir profanando el delicado cuerpo de su amante así que sin pensarlo de nuevo lo embistió con fuerza, provocando que el otro lanzará un fuerte gemido por el sorpresivo "ataque", pero sin duda lo disfrutaba, minutos pasaron y se veían a los amantes alcanzar nuevamente el éxtasis,

_-Nhn…_ Ambos jadeaban con fuerza, sintiendo como sus cuerpos se estremecían del placer provocado, Diedrich sentado en el centro de la cama tenía a Vincent sentado sobre el con sus piernas abiertas, en esa posición habían alcanzado el clímax dejando sus cuerpos humedecidos y satisfechos, el alemán sacaba del interior de su amante su miembro, acomodándolo lo dejaba sentado en la cama, le susurró al oído que no se moviera.

**_Somos como arena y mar_**  
><strong><em>Somos más que una ilusión porque no hay duda<em>**  
><strong><em>Y esta historia de los dos<em>**  
><strong><em>Es tan linda como nunca hubo ninguna.<em>**

_-Mañana te marchas…. Quiero darte algo_… Se escuchaba en un susurro a Diedrich al oído de su amante que no entendía que sucedía pero le emocionaba, no era común que el alemán mostrara algún tipo de detalle dulce y lo escuchaba que buscaba algo en los cajones de la mesita junto a la cama.

_-¿Un regalo de despedida? Eres tan dulce Dee…_ Decía Vincent emocionado cuando sintió que su amante lo abrazaba tiernamente por su sudorosa espalda.

_-Cállate, déjame hablar…_ Acertó a decir el alemán quien estaba avergonzado por mostrarse tan cariñoso pero sentía que era algo que debía hacer.

_-Eres importante para mí… mi querido Vincent…_ Susurró con sinceridad esas palabras paralizaron al conde, él estaba consciente del amor de su Dee por él pero que lo mostrara era casi imposible, y oírlo decir esas palabras le conmovía mucho y lo alegraba más que nada, sintiendo como un anillo era colocado en uno de sus dedos.

_-No voltees…_ Advertía con seriedad el alemán cuando sentía que Vincent de la emoción voltearía a verlo y tal vez besarlo ya que ese anillo era símbolo de su compromiso.

_-Solo tu provocas esto en mi ser… y por eso te odio…_ Confesaba con ternura y timidez Diedrich sabiendo que ese "te odio" era todo lo contrario, pues lo amaba más que a nadie en su vida, ese hombre que apretaba con fuerza sus manos que estaban sujetando su cintura, era su primer y único amor y jamas dejaría de amarlo, fue cuando sintió unas lágrimas caían sobre sus manos.

_-Gracias… Dee…_ Se escuchaba en un susurro a Vincent, era la primera que lloraba de la alegría con respecto a su relación con Diedrich, era una noche especial afuera nevaba fuertemente y ellos se amaban con locura sin presentir que el destino les haría una jugada trágica en unas semanas.

_**Nadie sabe amor**_  
><em><strong>Nadie sabe qué podrá pasar mañana.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quiero amarte hoy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Quiero abrir todas las puertas de mi alma.<strong>_

_**Te quiero hoy**_  
><em><strong>Quiero abrirle al corazón una ventana.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Esto es amor<strong>_  
><em><strong>Y es tan grande que no cabe en mis palabras<strong>_

_**Quiero amarte hoy, quiero amarte hoy**_  
><em><strong>Por si no hay mañana<strong>_

A la mañana siguiente Vincent regresaba a Inglaterra, pero se sentía más enamorado de ese frio alemán que dejaba atrás, mirando su anillo se emocionaba, deseando en el fondo de su corazón regresar algún día de nuevo a Alemania, donde de alguna forma se sentía libre en su amorío. Por lo pronto vería a su amante de nuevo para diciembre ya que había quedado en ir para celebrar el décimo cumpleaños del pequeño Ciel.

**14 de diciembre de 1885**

_-¿Qué es este sentir? _Murmuraba Diedrich tocándose el pecho era una extraña sensación acompañada de un vacío, lo había sentido en los últimos días pero ahora crecía más y más, que lo angustiaba en gran manera, veía a través de la ventana del tren que lo llevaba a Londres estaba a punto de anochecer y la nieve comenzaba a caer, lo único que pensaba era en llegar pronto a la mansión de su amante, iba con un retraso de horas por causa de un accidente fortuito en las rieles que le complicó su viaje, con ese sentir que le abrumaba más que nada en el mundo deseaba ver y estrechar entre sus brazos a Vincent, sin sospechar que en esa noche la tragedia sucumbiría a ese alegre y hermoso conde que amaba devotamente.


End file.
